Toxic
by Axiom
Summary: Prince Vegeta is held ransom by Earth as leverage against the Saiyan race. What will happen when captor and captive are forced to work together to save both of their worlds? BV, AU!
1. Prologue

A/N: It's been years since I've written anything at all besides a college paper. Criticism is a compliment. (A compliment is also a compliment as well, I just enjoy constructive criticism.)

**Toxic**

The meadow was beautiful and soft, butterflies danced in the gentle breeze. The soft grass caressed her toes and the thin blades tickled her feet gently. Laughing, she lay back onto the blanket and closed her eyes. The sun struck her face and flooded through her eyelids, filling her body with warmth. Rolling over onto her stomach, she casually reached for her book out of the picnic basket.

She frowned as she scanned the front of the book. This wasn't the book she had brought with. The book read Treason: A Historical Account of Betrayal.

"Yuck," she complained, throwing it back into the basket. "I hate history."

Just as the book reached the basket's floor, the ground underneath her blanket began to shake and spin. _What in the world is going on? _She sat up quickly as the scene changed chaotically around her. Frightened, she wrapped the blanket around her body. The sun and the bright blue sky changed to a deep blue and she was suddenly aware of water lapping at her feet in place of the grass.

As the earth literally moved under her feet, she could only guess at what was happening. She stood to gather herself and become more aware of her surroundings._ This must be a beach somewhere.._. She had never seen this beach before and took a few steps into the tide. There was a soft crunch behind her and it startled her, turning her quickly around.

Before her stood a woman and a man, both were arguing with each other. She felt awkward, like she was intruding on their privacy. But being a nosy woman to begin with, she crept forward to hear what they were saying. Startled, she found their mouths were moving but there were no words. The faces of both were indistinguishable, but she swore she knew the woman from somewhere…

As she wracked her keen mind for a face and a name, the woman turned and placed her candy pink eyes straight in her direction, startling her.

"Oh! I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she began to apologize, a crimson creeping on her cheeks. But the woman held up a slender hand and winked. She then turned to the man, snapped her fingers and he vanished.

"Don't worry darling, it was never about you."


	2. Chapter One

**Toxic**

**Chapter One**

A loud, obnoxious knock at her door made Bulma jump and her large white comforter slipped the rest of the way off her bed. Sitting up in a start, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to pull the large blanket back onto her legs.

"What!?" she yelled grumpily. She was not a morning person and everyone at the Capsule Corporation knew that. _There is a reason I don't start work until 10 am. _

A timid voice she recognized as the cleaning lady replied from the door. "I'm so, so sorry Miss Briefs! Your father asked me to wake you, or else I would never have knocked!"

She climbed out of bed and adjusted her pajama shorts. They had twisted sideways in the night and also rose to her waist. She yanked them back to their original position on her hips. "Its fine Emily, tell him I'll be out in a minute. You can clean my room while I'm out." Bulma looked over at the clock and almost collapsed. Six AM. _The sun was hardly up, why in heaven's name should I be awake???_

"This better be good…" she muttered as she threw on large coat over her shoulders followed by a large scarf. It was getting warmer and the grass was beginning to turn green again, but the mornings were still chilly. As she walked past the mirror, she realized the coat was so large that it covered her sleeping shorts. It was not befitting for the daughter of Capsule Corp, but it was also six in the morning. Her father could deal with it for waking her up so early.

She walked over to the balcony and opened the shade. The heavy glass had the sparkling designs of frost cover, the morning sun shone through the flakes into her eyes. At the warmth of the sun, she remembered her dream in fragments.

"How strange…" She couldn't remember all of it. Wasn't there something about a beach, or a lake with a book? And two people, talking or something… "Whatever." Unconcerned, Bulma slipped on her boots and stomped through the upstairs hall. If she was awake, others could be too.

Of course, her mother Bunny was making coffee in the kitchen. "Hello dear! Have you seen the news?"

Bulma sat down at the kitchen island, cracking her stiff knuckles. "Mother, I just woke up." She rolled her eyes at the absent-minded woman. "I have not seen the news. Can I have some coffee?"

Bunny smiled and slid her daughter a cup skillfully. Bulma didn't know much about her mother's past, but occasionally entertained the idea of a young bartender... "You shouldn't drink caffeine, my dear. You aren't growing any younger and it will wrinkle your delicate face."

"Mom, I'm twenty years old!" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated. She glared at her mother, thinking twice about accepting the cup. _My face will not wrinkle, not if I have anything to say about it._ "Seriously! Besides, Dad woke me up. I need _something._" She grabbed the warm mug with two hands and stood, nodding an annoyed goodbye to her mother, who only smiled and turned back to her busywork.

Bulma slid the patio door closed behind her, leaving the kitchen to walk to her father's laboratory. He spend almost all of his time there and it was where the "magic happened," so to speak. Many hours were spent creating capsule products and many of those she proudly was a part of. She couldn't help but feel no other woman was quite like her. Not many people graduated high school at age fourteen, and she smiled as she remembered the envious looks on the faces of her graduating class-mates, all many years her senior.

Reveling in her academic success, she sipped her coffee slowly, consequently making a face. It tasted like cardboard. Anything that was produced from the hands of her blonde haired beauty of a mom usually wasn't good. _Besides me, of course._ Bulma smiled. If anything was her blessing and her curse, it was vanity. As confident as she was in her intelligence, many business meetings may have gone a different way if she had been anyone else…

The white-tipped grass crunched under her boots as she trudged to the large dome-shaped building. _He could've at least made the lab a little closer,_ she thought sharply, still bitter about her early arousal. Reaching the lab, she automatically punched in her specialized code of entrance. "Welcome. Bulma Briefs."

"Hi Emily." Why her father named the computer the same name as the cleaning lady, she would never understand.

Upon entering, she saw her father in his usual spot, huddled over the control board. Numbers and letters flashed on the multiple-screen display and two large tables scattered with papers lay at either side f him. There was no one in the room with him, as the rest of the lab team usually arrived later in the day. "Hi Daddy."

He jumped as she broke the silence. Turning in his chair, Richard Briefs sent his daughter a hurried smile. "Oh hello dear, I'm sorry to wake you so early. How was your night?"

Bulma gave her father a scrutinizing look as she walked over to him to sit on the desk. "It was fine, Dad. I had a weird dream, but otherwise everything is fine for me. What about you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled again, anxiously gathering his papers. "Oh everything is great!" He nervously tapped his papers into a pile.

"Yeah Dad," Bulma commented, reaching for a sheet the Doctor missed. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed for it, just missing the edge as Bulma leapt up from her spot on the desk. "What is this, Dad?" _What was wrong with him? _

"Oh nothing hunny, please just give it here!" His voice cracked, and he rose to walk after his daughter.

"No." Bulma clunked, still in her heavy boots, over to the other side of the lab. "What is this?"

Her father continued to walk towards her, reaching out his hand frantically. "Please, just… I didn't know you were coming so soon, I figured it would have been a few minutes longer so I would've had time to tidy up! It's just garbage, you can give it to me so I can throw it away."

Bulma jumped out of her father's reach, turning swiftly away from his hand. She ran back across the lab and into one of the lab rooms. As she heard her father's frantic cries, she ignored them and clicked the lock. _What in the world was this paper?_

She turned to lean against the cold door. The door was very cold. In fact, her legs stuck to the frost and she quickly peeled them off. Why was it so cold? A head of her was another door. She didn't recognize this room. _Where am I? My father must have just built this room. _The lab had been her play place since she began walking. She knew every room and every secret passage.

Shivering, she walked to the door ahead, momentarily forgetting about the troublesome paper still fixed in her grasp. It was a large, round door with an intricate keypad she was not familiar with. Behind her, the entrance door clicked with the sound of her father trying to find the right key to open it. Quickly she punched in her key code for entrance to the lab.

"Key code incorrect. No entrance."

"What?" Her fingers shook from the cold and she tried her code again.

"Key code incorrect. No entrance."

Her father didn't enter her code in. She frowned, insulted. _It is so unlike Daddy to hide things from me, especially important things! _ As the clicks behind her became increasingly hurried and her father's voice faintly shouted through the steel, Bulma smiled. If her father was going to go to those lengths, she would too. When she was younger, she had stumbled across her father's wrinkled notebook page of personal information. Bank accounts, stock accounts, passwords… and his personal key code for everything in the lab. He might have been a genius, but at times he lacked common sense.

She punched in her father's code. "Welcome. Doctor Briefs." Bulma grinned and walked through the opened door.

The door slammed behind her, almost catching her oversized coat. She was met by a freezing gust of wind, her once shaven legs prickling. She gasped at the temperature, the cold biting at her nose and lips. Despite the temperature, she walked forwards down the long, bare hallway that lay ahead. When did her father build such a room? She was completely confused as she reached the end. It opened into a larger room and an even colder temperature. She was now very uncomfortable.

As she turned her eyes forward, she no longer noticed the freezing temperature. She sharply exhaled, her breath turning to fog. In the small room, there was an even smaller cage in the middle. And inside that cage was a man.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey, thanks to the few people reading. : ) It feels nice to know I at least have a small audience! Please, if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free. And to those in the U.S., I trust you all had a great Memorial Day and remembered our Armed Forces who so diligently serve our country!

**Chapter Two**

He was sitting, leaning away from her on the edge of the cage. His chiseled back was blue where the metal bars struck his smooth skin. The mere size of his muscled back was larger and more toned than anyone she had ever seen. Protruding from his lower back was something long and fuzzy wrapped tightly around his thin waist. Bulma's eyes rose up the rough outline of his spine and the expanding and contracting of his breathing was ragged and labored from the cold. He had a small metal collar around his large neck bearing the CC label she knew so well, it seemed to have been almost frozen to his skin. His wild, onyx hair swept upward, defying gravity and all rules hair had ever been required to follow.

Bulma saw herself as a strong woman, never backing down even to the most influential people in the world. She was respected among men and women alike for her strength and determination. Never before had she felt this kind of apprehension in front of a person! She usually didn't notice much about others unless it worked to her advantage, but the darkness and death radiating from this man was unmistakable. The way he carried his frozen body screamed of royalty, or at least someone who thought very highly of themselves.

_Get a hold of yourself! He might be strong, but that collar must be doing something to control him. Therefore, he is perfectly harmless. I will not be intimidated by any man, especially one my father has control over. _With newfound determination, Bulma began to walk towards the man. He did not move when she stopped within a few feet on the cage. Surely he knew she was there, her breathing had become louder as the cold crept into her lungs… She took another step forward.

Before she could back away, the man turned around to face her and grabbed Bulma's large coat, slamming her frozen body against the outside of the bars. She screamed as the jolt ran through her joints, a sharp ache raging in her head. The man held her tight against the outside of the bars by her coat with one hand as the other clutched a bar in rage. Even in her restricted stage, she could not see his face because of her position against the bars. However, she could feel the animosity pulse through his grip and the hatred leak from his body.

"Release me. Now." He breathed, his sharp nose almost touching Bulma's hair as he pulled her body closer to the bars, smashing her face against a single bar. She gasped for air as he continued to tighten his pull on her body and she whispered, "Let me go."

He laughed quietly, his voice deep and dangerous, echoing off the metal walls. He released her small frame away only to slam it harder into the cage. "I will not ask again. Let me go."

Tears began to fall from the pain of the assault as Bulma's face froze to the bars. She struggled to push herself away, to catch her breath, but the man was inhumanly strong. "I can't."

"Then why are you here? I have no use for a concubine." He mused, glancing through the bars at her bare legs. His fists tightened in anger and he whispered dangerously into her ear, "Release me now or I'll kill you."

"You will do no such thing Vegeta!" Her father's voice rang out through the frozen room, loud and confident. He held a small remote and pushed a red button. Immediately the man's grip let loose and Bulma fell to the ground in a heap. The man crumpled to the ground and began to battle the sudden seizure of his body, his muscles rippling and convulsing under his tight skin. Bulma backed away as quickly as she could, pulling her body far from the cage. She watched in horror as the man's body shook with the powerful electricity coursing through his veins.

"Dad, you'll kill him!" She shouted, looking up at her father. He let the button go, and the man's body relaxed with a loud exhale. Bulma watched him in amazement as he stood shakily and limped to the corner of the cage with his back once again to her and her father, proudly straightening his stature.

_That girl was lucky this damn necklace has me incarcerated. _Vegeta crossed his arms and straightened his tensed back. _I swear when I break free of this cage, this insufferable planet will be disposed of. I will pull that man's limbs from his body and enjoy every minute of it. _He moved closer to the edge of the cage, pulling his crossed arms a bit closer to his body.

Brooding in anger of the cold, being held hostage, and being electrocuted like some unimportant slave, he suddenly recalled the girl's voice calling for her father to stop. He sent a small look backwards to see the small girl being comforted by the idiotic scientist. At first, he assumed she was upset because of his assault. _Serves her right for approaching royalty so casually and for her stupid father to keep me in this holding. _

On second glance, he noticed she was angry, angry at her father. Slightly confused, he turned his head forward to regroup his thoughts. _Her emotions are not my concern. _He sat on the tile floor, once again thinking of ways to escape this weak and pathetic planet.

Bulma rubbed her face gingerly, wiping the tears of pain from her face before they froze. Her father bent over her form, fussing over her bruised face. She winced, pushing her father away from her skin. "Dad, knock it off. I'm fine."

She stood slowly and fixed her tousled jacket. Her lowered eyes rose to meet her father's in anger. "Who is _that?_" she snarled, pointing to the hostage in the cage. The man chuckled quietly, muttering something about "ignorant humans." Increasing frustrated by this unknown situation and the rudeness of the captive man, she turned directly to her father. "I want answers, Dad!"

Dr. Briefs sighed and placed the remote device in his pocket of his lab coat. "I was going to slowly tell you about this whole situation, but it seems you've discovered the only tiny detail I wasn't going to divulge." He walked over to a small computer placed in the corner of the room, and Bulma quickly followed him.

_Tiny detail? _Vegeta laughed to himself, the deep, darkly amused sound echoed through the room. He was the only reason Earth was still a ball of matter instead of bits of nothingness. If Earth did not have him captive and did not have the Dragon Balls, the fate of the wretched human race would be already in place.

Bulma moved closer to examine the screen. "This, my dear" her father began, "is a letter from the planet of Saiyan."

"The planet of what? That's not a planet, father," she mumbled, reciting the order of planets she had learned in her elementary years. Her father sighed again, laden with displeasure and sadness.

"Yes, dear, it is. There is a lot about the universe we've discovered in the past decade, including the functioning lives of many species outside our own. Many of these species are simple organisms, but there are a few civilizations with much more power against humanity and Earth. The first letter here," he pointed to the screen at a foreign language, "is a warning that Earth has one hundred days to discover a cure for an extremely disabling disease called Dextis that is sweeping their planet. If Earth does not develop a cure by the date, it will be destroyed on the very next day."

"Dextis?" Bulma repeated, her eyebrows furrowed, "I've never heard of it."

Her father rubbed his eyes and checked his watch, shivering in the cold. "I hadn't either. Apparently it drains the supernatural power from each Saiyan, rendering them…"

_Just as useless as these pathetic humans. _Vegeta rolled his eyes at the story, bored with their antics. The girl's father would make them seem to be the "bad guys" in her little fairy tale life. Neither of them understood the natural process of life. If you proved yourself weak, you were killed or exploited for the benefit of those higher. That was the way every other planet knew in the universe, and it was irritating to Vegeta that Earthlings thought they were so "special" and immune to the rules of the universe. _If the Dragon Balls had been located anywhere else, I would've done off with this waste of space long ago._

Bulma's eyes widened. She never had any idea that the universe supported other life forms, let alone those who would try to destroy her planet! She recalled her father's story in her mind.

"So…" she started, not sure if she wanted an answer to her question, "do we have a cure? What day is it?"

Her father looked at the caged man and then back at his daughter. "It is day twenty. As for if we have a cure…" Vegeta's keen hearing strained to hear the last part of the doctor's sentence, "I will discuss that with you at a later time."

Bulma pulled her arms over her chest and the large coat over her chin. She wasn't so sure if she was as fond of her coat anymore. _Maybe Mom will want it…_ She sent a glance over to the crazy thing in the cage.

"So Dad, why is that thing over there," she nodded towards the cage, "… well, why is he here?"

The doctor sighed again, fumbling with his keys. "That is also another thing we will discuss later, my dear. Let's go, it's freezing in here."

Bulma shrugged, following after her father, but not before stealing another look at the back of…

"Dad, wait. What's his name again?"

"It's Vegeta."

"_Prince_," the man spat, snarling in irritation. His arms left his side to cross over his chest, and Bulma could see the end of his tail flicking rapidly. He straightened his stance more, if that was hardly possible.

"Prince??" Bulma asked aloud as her father pulled her through the door and closing it sharply. _What in the _world_ has my father gotten us into??_


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks again to all who've been reading. : ) Also, I truly do enjoy constructive criticism, so keep it coming! I want to apologize as well; it seems no matter how many times I read through my chapters, I miss something! I'll try to cover up as best I can for my mistakes as long as you bear with me! It's been forever since I've cranked out anything. Excuse aside, enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Bulma immediately pulled her hand from her father's grasp and crossed her arms over her stomach softly. She was still a bit unnerved as a result of her recent encounter with Vegeta. "I am not moving another foot until you explain to me what is going on. I want every detail."

Dr. Briefs closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sweetheart, can we at least go back into the lab?" They continued down the long hallway to the first door and walked through, her father keying the coded lock back in place. He sat down heavily onto the nearest chair, but not before catching his daughter's eyes with a look of suspicion. "I want answers first. How did you bypass the lock?"

Bulma sat next to her father, a bright crimson burning her cheeks. She looked downward, fiddling with her zipper on her oversized coat that seemed to get her in trouble. "Lucky guess."

"By the gods it was! You nosy little girl."

Bulma's slender fingers covered over her father's. "Daddy," she started, smiling, "you haven't raised me to be any less."

"Hm. This is true."

"Now please tell me what's going on. It makes me uneasy to have a crazy man locked up in my lab."

The doctor laughed, retrieving the mysterious stack of papers he had hid so feverishly earlier. He handed them to his daughter. "Here are the copies of the letter from Vegetasei, the planet of the Saiyan race. They are an extremely strong people and are responsible for many needless deaths in this galaxy. We have been on uneven terms after a trade excursion was intercepted by an unmarked ship. King Vegeta's lead advisor, Bardock, assumed it was planned by Earth to insult their planet. It was not our ship and yet the Saiyans thickly assume it was; they are so untrusting of anyone. Our planet has no plans on getting on the _bad side_, if you will, of their own.

"And why would we?" He stated, his tempers rising at the unjustness, "In mere strength, our race is inferior to the Saiyans and we know that any day we could be the target of an unprecedented attack. Earth is no threat! Yet as a people we are dishonored by their accusations, treated as common slaves and now ordered to fix a genetic failing of the _perfect _Saiyan race."

Bulma sat in silence, soaking up the words of her father. He was clearly riled up, but she couldn't help but feel mediocre and insulted. In all her knowledge and intellect, she had failed to detect her planet was in grave danger and her own father kept it from her. She had never known there was life outside of Earth! _What a bubble we live in…_ She clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap, glancing at her father to continue and dismissing her faint annoyance with him.

"The first messenger from Vegetasei was a man named Goku. He was kind enough and made it clear that he was just passing along orders from his father, the King's advisor. He actually landed just south of the Corporation. The dumb brute landed the thing sideways, smashing a small barn just south of here," he said, quickly pulling up a map on the large computer screen to display the coordinates. "One of our employees took the information and passed it along to me. It cost our company thousands to keep the entire event under lock and key; imagine what shock humanity would endure to discover we are not alone in this universe!"

Bulma silent agreed, she was one of the best and brightest of the world today and her mind was still numb from realization. Dr. Briefs clenched his fist tightly before beginning his next sentence, his voice filled with irritation. If she received her looks from her mother, it was her unstable personality she inherited from her father. Granted, he was much more mature and able to hide his dissatisfaction than his twenty year old daughter. "We received the command to discover a cure and the given consequences of failure, although not lightly. I am sick and tired of being treated as inferior to these beings. Times have changed," he added, now smiling mischievously, "to where those with the biggest guns do not always win."

She sat quietly, thinking about her father's statement and his change in demeanor. _Those with the biggest guns… _

"Others would do well to realize this. When King Vegeta sent that messenger Goku here to Earth, I'm not entirely sure the man was in his right mind. The man was large but a bit dim and he left a valuable piece of equipment behind. It is called a Scouter. It reads the energy levels of anything placed in front of it. Because of this piece, we were able to catch Vegeta before he had a chance to do any damage to our planet. The moment he stepped off his air-tight ship, a capsule of scentless gas was released and he collapsed just long enough for a bot to place that power-harnessing collar around his neck. We had to be sure no bodies were in the area for him to detect.

"I don't know why he is here but I do know that not only do we have leverage against the planet, but we are very close to discovering the cure to Dextis." Her father beamed with pride that he had temporarily outsmarted the stronger race. "You can't use brute strength to overpower intelligence. They may be superior in many aspects, but they are unfamiliar with Earth's technology just as I am to theirs. However, because of the Scouter, I hope to discover more about their science."

Bulma rose from her chair, unsure of the situation she was precariously thrown into. She had so many questions, but one suddenly jumped through her lips before she could think clearly. "He said he was a prince?"

"Yes, dear. He is the King's one and only son."

She paced back and forth, her eyes scanning the letter of threat from Vegetasei. The terrible man definitely acted as such. "Father, what does this do to us? Why are you keeping him here?"

Dr. Briefs stood and looked downward, as he if he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Well… he has an interesting decision to make. His father, the King, does not know he is being held captive and it seems Vegeta does not want his father to attain this knowledge. I presented him with three choices: he could help us, I could tell his father to rescue him, or he could freeze to death so my team can perform diagnostics on his remains."

"Dad!" Bulma exclaimed, shocked at her father's indifference. This… whatever it was, was really getting to him. She had never seen him so worked up over anything, no matter how unbalanced he could be at times. "Well, what has he chosen?"

Her father shrugged. "He must not realize silence speaks volumes. He is currently rotting in that cell and has been for twenty days. I suppose he thinks he will just blast his way out, but that will not be happening anytime soon. He is a stubborn boy and he thinks it is productive to hurl insults at some and completely ignore others. Frankly, I don't care what happens to him as long as he stays in our control, especially now that we have almost created a competent cure."

_Wow, this is a lot to take in all at once._ Bulma slid her fingers through her messy hair, unconsciously flipping it backward, away from her face. She shot a glance at the large clock hanging on the opposite wall. It was almost ten, and the frost was finally melting off the front lawn in the midmorning sun. She groaned, closing her eyes in distaste. "I will never get my beauty rest now that Earth is dealing with a problem of this magnitude."

Her father laughed, the cheery sound soothing her nerves and her bad attitude. "Of course not, sweetheart. But with genes like ours, you could get two hours of sleep and still be stunning." A small blush whispered across her cheeks as her father signaled for the two of them to walk towards the computer. Her loving father fueled her ego, he really did. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

He sat and began typing away at the main screen, numbers and symbols flashing. Bulma's eyes shot across the screen, reading and translating the characters as if it were second nature. It was merely the specific modifications her father was making to the Saiyan Scouter. He was running the diagnostics to ensure proper functioning of the device.

"Father, as captured as I am by this technology," which was no lie, she was extremely fascinated in the alien science, "I need to at least shower or something. Make myself look half presentable if I am going to be working today. I was _hoping_," she stuck out her lower lip for emphasis, "that someone would've let me take a little nap…"

Swinging around in his chair with shock, her father knocked a small pile of note cards off the table. Besides their steady hands, clumsiness was another endearing attribute passed on from father to daughter. "Are you joking?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment, leaning over to pick up the mess. "Now that you know these details, I expect you to be extra diligent in your work ethic, starting now."

The rest of Bulma's face followed suit into a scowl. "That better not have been a jab at my work habits, because I work hard to-"

"Shower, please. Come back when you are done so I can update you on the details."

"Not without another cup of coffee," Bulma grouched. She turned and stomped to the house, her heavy boots clunking out the door.

*********

a/n: This chapter seems to be a bit long-winded, but it was necessary. : ) I've rewritten a few parts to make it as broken-up and interesting as possible. My first draft was all dialogue (ugh how terrible!). As always, constructive criticism and ego-raising praise is always welcome (or anything else, whatever).

Also, I've been watching a few episodes for entertainment's sake of DBZ because it's been so long! I will try to hold as true to the show's characters as possible with my personal interpretation. Let me know if anyone is out of whack (except for Dr. Briefs, he just kind of came out this way and I like it!) or if it really bothers you, shoot me a message and I'll explain myself. :D Be patient.


End file.
